overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashe
Ashe is a hero of Overwatch. She is the leader of the Deadlock Gang and a rebellious gunslinger who's not afraid to get her hands dirty. Ashe quickly fires her rifle from the hip or uses her weapon’s aim-down sights to line up a high damage shot. She blasts enemies by throwing dynamite, and her coach gun packs enough punch to put some distance between her and her foes. And Ashe is not alone, as she can call on her omnic ally B.O.B., to join the fray when the need arises. Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Ashe is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlocks Skins Achievements Story Ashe was born into a wealthy American mansion with her parents constantly too busy to raise her. Even on special occasions (like on Ashe's birthdays or when she got into serious trouble) her parents were unavailable. In an attempt to compensate; her parents allowed their omnic butler B.O.B. to raise their child. However Ashe became spiteful and lonely regardless, and Bob did little to prevent her decline into delinquency. Throughout her youth, Ashe would frequently lash out and rebel; becoming a frequent troublemaker and lawbreaker. As an adult; Ashe's experience as a criminal made her discover that the criminal underground was chaotic and disunified. Although her parents were neglectful, she did learn much of their business skills and applied it to form her own organization: the Deadlock Gang. She brought Bob with her as a bodyguard and led her gang to raid and terrorize Arizona: as Ashe knew the vast and lawless land would be pleasant for her rebellious lifestyle. McCree eventually joined the gang as well. Ashe's relationship with McCree during his membership has yet to be fully explained. It is confirmed that the two had no history of dating, but a strong friendship is still implied as Ashe kept a picture of McCree. Although it is implied that Ashe felt betrayed when McCree defected to Overwatch to avoid prison time. In the short Reunion; Ashe is intercepted by McCree when her gang robs a freight train on Route 66. McCree did this in order to rescue Echo (who was part of the cargo) and was willing to ignore the gang otherwise; but Ashe wanted Echo's pod and the two engaged in a gunfight at high noon. McCree knocked Ashe out by detonating a bandolier of grenades. He then tied Ashe and her gang to a payload and sent the cart on autopilot. Ashe cuts out of her rope cuffs, but stays with her gang as she is unable to do much in this situation. She spends much of the drive having a tantrum; badgering Bob with blame and insults. McCree drove past the payload by stealing Ashe's motorcycle, which infuriated her further. Appearance Ashe is a slender women wearing a black cowboy hat, jacket with a white undershirt and red tie, a belt, pants and heels. she has white hair, reds eyes a mole on the left side of her lip, red lip stick and a ear piercing. Her left arm has a rose tatoo. Her right arm has some kind of brace; although it's unconfirmed if this is to improve her aim with The Viper or if it is for medical purposes. Personality Ashe's cold and lonely upbringing made her lash out frequently and disobey authority figures throughout her life. She was somewhat spoiled otherwise; growing up in wealth and being raised by her obedient 'Big Omnic Butler'. Her experience as a successful criminal and gunslinger has made her confident, but she can be loud and aggressive when under pressure. Ashe views her Deadlock Gang as her family (as a substitute to her neglectful parents). Despite this strong bond, Ashe is willing to send her gang into dangerous situations and scolds them severely if they fail their mission. Ashe is frequently commanding her butler and bodyguard B.O.B. She can be verbally and physically rough with B.O.B. despite also showing some dependence on him and frequently shouts "B.O.B., DO SOMETHING!" Ashe's past and current relationship with McCree is ambiguous. She kept a photo of McCree during his time in the Deadlock Gang, indicating that she was at least friends with him. However it has been confirmed that the two never dated. When McCree defected to Overwatch to avoid imprisonment, Ashe most likely saw this as a betrayal and the two became rivals. McCree attempts to be friendly towards Ashe, but she is mercilessly vengeful against McCree: trying to kill him in a shootout and threatening to rip off his 'other arm'. Tips *Ashe can deal high burst damage but has slow reloading time for both her Viper and her specials. Don't waste your ammo, and stay near cover so you can safely reload after any engagement. Always reload The Viper if you reasonably can. *The individual bullets for The Viper are weaker than other Sniper weapons, but The Viper does have a higher rate of fire. This allows Ashe to be more aggressive in her sniping. *A headshot from The Viper deals 170 damage, which is not enough to instantly kill the average 200 HP hero. Since firing from the hip is faster than scoping, it is recommended that the followup shots be done un-scoped so that Ashe's rate of fire is faster if she misses her second shot. *Ashe can still fire The Viper while she is airborne; including after she uses her Coach Gun to super-jump. *If Ashe stands still or moves forwards or backwards, she can immediately shoot her Dynamite with ease. This might not work if the Dynamite hits an object or if it lands on the ground. If Ashe moves left or right, even slightly, then it can affect her aim. *Dynamite can be used to harm enemies behind cover, if Ashe throws the Dynamite over or around the cover. *Dynamite can still be useful even if Ashe is unable to shoot it. Static targets (like Torbjorn's Turret) cannot dodge the Dynamite. It can also be used for crowd control or blocking choke-points; discouraging enemies from maintaining the Point or the Payload. *The burn damage of Dynamite can disrupt the self-healing ability of Support Heroes or Shields: making it easier to finish them off. *B.O.B. can capture the Point or push the Payload like a normal player can. This can allow Ashe to extend Overtime or sometimes win the game. *B.O.B. will not stop running until he hits an object, is stunned, or uppercuts an enemy. This means that B.O.B. will run off a cliff if nothing stops him from running. This can be useful if Ashe is on high ground, allowing B.O.B. to surprise enemies from above. However this could also get B.O.B. killed (via environmental kill). *B.O.B. can be used to run past an enemy and attack them from behind. For example: a Reinhardt will be unable to protect himself if B.O.B. runs past him since Ashe can shoot Reinhardt from the front lines if Reinhardt attempts to turn around to block B.O.B. *B.O.B. uppercuts enemies he runs into. This uppercut sends enemies into the air in a predictable vertical direction: Ashe can shoot at these airborne targets while they are disoriented and vulnerable. Counters *D. Va's Defense Matrix can block all of Ashe's attacks and her Boosters can chase down Ashe and maintain a close range advantage. **Winston has similar advantages against Ashe: but Ashe can still use her Coach Gun to maintain a mid range advantage and can kill Winston quickly if she manages to bypass his Bubble Barrier. *Widowmaker has superior range to Ashe while being just as deadly at mid range. Widowmaker's headshots can also do severe damage to B.O.B. *Tracer can use her Blinks and Recall to avoid Ashe's attacks. Ashe's Dynamite slow burn damage can be reversed by Recall. *Genji can Deflect all of Ashe's attacks and is difficult to hit and flee from due to his agility. Ashe can still harm Genji by exploding her Dynamite on him; but it is advised to aim the Dynamite indirectly near Genji so he doesn't Deflect it. If Genji deflects the Coach Gun, Ashe's knockback to herself is doubled while Genji experiences no knockback: this can allow Ashe to escape if intended, but can also make Ashe accidentally fall off a cliff if she is not careful. *Ashe is less effective at close range and relies on her Coach Gun to maintain distance from her opponents. Roadhog, Reaper, Mei, Doomfist, McCree can quickly kill Ashe if they are able to engage at close range. *Some Ults are powerful enough to kill or disrupt B.O.B., especially since B.O.B. is a large target and only starts shooting after he stops running. *B.O.B. is still vulnerable to Crowd Control abilities and is unable to dodge such abilities. B.O.B Main page: Bob Bob is especially unique as he is the first NPC hero to appear in the game: while acting like a turret of sorts, Bob differs significantly in that he feels all the benefits and weaknesses of playable characters. *Bob exists as a separate entity to Ashe, effectively giving the team a temporary seventh player. This means that Bob not only continues to exist even if Ashe dies, but he will contest any objective within his range until he despawns or is killed. *Bob has two attack states: he spawns by charging until he hits something, and then remains stationary for a maximum of 10 seconds to fire at enemies, before finally despawning. *Bob will always deploy by appearing from behind Ashe, charging until one of a few conditions is met: **Bob hits one or more enemies, causing him to uppercut them into the air and open fire. **Bob is blocked by an unmovable object, including player objects like Ice Wall. **Bob is interrupted, such as being stunned by Flashbang. **Bob collides with another charging enemy, such as Doomfist using Rocket Punch, stunning both Bob and the other player. **Bob falls off the map, causing his death. *When firing, Bob attacks the nearest hostile entity in sight like Symmetra's Sentry Turret. Bob's attack priority is enemy players before hostile entities. *Like turrets, Bob will not attack shields but will instead track and shoot at enemy players behind them. *Bob can benefit by any friendly ability, including but not limited to: **Ana's Nano Boost. **Brigitte's Repair Pack. **Lúcio's Sound Barrier. **Symmetra's Teleporter (should he touch it). **Zarya's Projected Barrier. *Bob also suffers negative effects from hostiles, including but not limited to: **Knock back such as Concussive Blast. **Stun attacks such as Shield Bash. **Status effects, such as Mei's freezing abilities or Ana's Sleep Dart. **Both Hack and EMP will notably disable him for several seconds. Trivia *Ashe's nickname, Calamity, is likely a reference to the famed American frontierswoman, Calamity Jane . *Jason Hill revealed that she was originally not meant to be a hero and is the first hero to come from a cinematic. **Additionally, they wanted to make a DPS hero that is 'weapon-focused' unlike Sombra and Doomfist who are dependent on their abilities. *The Viper's inspiration came from other FPS games such as Call of Duty - the developer team even asked for their advice on how to make the gun feel 'good' for the players when playing Ashe *Ashe has white hair leading to the name Ashe *Her theme is revealed to be 'biker-cowboy gang leader' hybrid. Patch changes }} pl:Ashe ru:Эш pt-br:Ashe Category:Character Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Deadlock Gang